


Hey! Potter!

by The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome/pseuds/The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sends Harry a message in potions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey! Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and completely unedited, sorry.

"Hey! Potter!" Harry turned his head to see Draco fling a ball of parchment at him from the other side of the dungeon. His seeker's reflexes kicked in as he caught it just before it hit his nose.

He unscrewed the piece of paper and glanced over to Draco, who was staring at him waiting for a response, flicking up an eyebrow as if to say "really?". When Draco nodded at him he put his thumb up and nodded back.

Ron, intrigued by what was happening, snatched the note out of Harry's hand and fllatened it out on the desk. There, written in a pink, glittering italic font were five (well, six) words that Ron never thought he would see, or hear, coming from Draco Malfoy;

"Go out with me Potter? xxxx"


End file.
